The New Recruit
by D3M0N1C
Summary: Accalia didn't know where her powers came from. When they came to her attention she was more worried about making sure that her friends and family only thought she was a regular wolf. But when she catches the attention of Nick Fury Accalia can only lie for so long before she has to run. Soon enough she is recruited to one of the most powerful teams in history.


Chapter One

Accalia was having a bad day. Like full blown, hair pulling bad day. First she had gone to school to find that her older brother Scott had yelled at a random sophomore after he heard them talking about Allison's memorabilia in the school's trophy case. Then she had to deal with Ms. Flemming yell at her spastic best friend who didn't know when to shut up. Stiles had begun the argument with whispering to Accalia about how he wishes that he could earn some dumb internship with some billionaire and the next thing she knew the teacher and him were having a screaming match about how he needed to pay attention. Well that's what it looked like. From where Accalia was sitting she could hardly see him but she could still hear his sarcastic comments shining through the shouts. And now she stood in front of her best friend's girlfriend, Malia, trying to convince her to not tear out the throat of Kira because of a simple misunderstanding. Everyone has been at each other's throat lately, ever since Allison died, Derek disappeared and Isaac and Chris left. As if her day couldn't get any worse she had been called to the office by the principal.

Accalia's POV.

As I walk down the hallways of Beacon Hills High, I grumble profanities under my breath. Not only had Stiles managed to have the teacher give me a perforated eardrum and have Malia give me multiple claw marks, now I was sent to the principle's office for something. I stalk down the hallway in anger, with many students ducking away from me in fear. I reach the door of the office before walking straight in, and slam the door. The four people in the room jump, some more than others. I smile viciously.

"Miss McCall, uh please sit down." The principle announces to me as I survey the room I have visited so often before. The same old wooden desk, bland walls and dull principle. I slowly approach the only remaining seat, carefully studying the other three people. Kind of overkill for one person. Well for other people I guess, if only they knew. The first one that caught my eye was a dark skinned man with a large trench coat. That isn't what got my attention however. It was the eyepatch. I look at it in curiosity, not masking my interest. I never really cared for modesty anyway.

I turn my attention to the other two. A man with dark blonde hair and a woman with a dangerous shade of red. They are familiar. I know who they are especially after thousands of records were unleashed onto the internet. The ones within hundreds of lines of code were still no match against my skills. The blonde man, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. A man with almost unmatched archery skills. Allison could have gave him a run for his money. My heart clenches at the thought. I see her on the ground in Scott's arms, blood pooling in her mouth. I hear Lydia scream and I slumped to the ground. I shake the thoughts away before I lose control of my emotions. The woman. Natalia Alianovna Romanova also known as Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. Ex-KGB agent and is unparalleled in her combat skills. Malia would definitely like her if they met. Or maybe they would hate each other. I grin at the thought of them fighting.

The principal looks nervous when he sees my Cheshire-like grin. I slump down in my seat in annoyance.

"So what's up? For once it wasn't me." I cross my arms in front of me, giving my best 'really bitch' face.

The dark skinned man, who I had deducted as Nick Fury, former director of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division aka S.H.I.E.L.D looked at me in interest.

"Miss McCall, my name is Jack, this is Mike and Felicia. We have come to talk to you about some issues that have occurred lately."

I laugh loudly. I can tell it is starting to really piss them off, especially the Russian. I continue to laugh before looking down. When I look up at them I'm dead serious. I growl lowly, so low that only the three can hear me and not the principal. I make eye contact with Fury.

"How dumb do you think I am?" I am almost inaudible.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Accalia."

"Save the lies for someone who will believe them.. Mr Fury."

There is a tense second of silence and I take notice of Barton and Romanoff both reaching for the concealed guns at their sides. A look from Fury immediately makes them stop. I smirk at them before standing up. "I think we're done here. I have an Economics class to get to and I don't particularly want Coach on my ass for being late.. again."

Fury quickly stands with the other two just seconds after. "We can't let you do that, Miss McCall."

I growl a lot louder this time, allowing some power into it. It immediately makes everyone in the room uncomfortable. "You really think you can control me. You and your little agents can go to hell."

Natasha looks ready to pounce on me. Barton quickly holds her back from me. I grin in humour. "That's right, Mr Barton. Keep Little Miss Carrot Head away from me. I'm assuming you don't want to have to scrap her entrails of the walls of this office."

Natasha shakes free of Barton, who for some reason is trying not to laugh. "I'm going to kill you kid." I quickly dodge her first attack before bolting out of the office. Maybe this wasn't my best idea. I'm sprinting down the hallway when I see my pack ahead of me. Unfortunately Natasha and Clint are too close. In one quick movement Natasha has me down on the ground. I groan in pain as my head hits the ground. I hear more footsteps and see a blurry figure of Scott.

"What the hell? Ace! Hey, are you alright?" Stiles is yelling in my ear.

"I'm fine Stiles but can you please stop yelling in my ear and help me up."

I can see Natasha and Clint standing there awkwardly as my brother glares at them.

"Did you have to take her down that hard?" Clint whispers to her but the entire pack can still here.

"She deserves it."

"She's just a kid, Nat!"

"Did you not read her file? She's a monster with powers she shouldn't be allowed to have!"

The rest of the pack looks at me in confusion. I keep my heart steady and shake my head. I don't know how they know what I am but I have to shut them up before they give away what I am to the entire school. I get up and look at the assassins.

"What the hell is your problem? Who are you?"

"You know who we are kid. We need you to come with us quietly before someone gets hurt."

I make my eyes water and put on a hurt expression.

"I don't know who you are. Leave me alone!" I hear Natasha call me a sneaky little bitch before the pack helps me out of the school. As soon as we are out of ear range they whirl on me. The next few minutes are filled with shouts. Finally Scott sighs and tells everyone to shut up. His new status as Alpha is helpful.

"What happened Ace?"

I look away before taking a deep breath. "They know about my powers. I don't know how but I think they know about the supernatural. Remember when I hacked into the dark web and got access to all of that information that one of those avengers let out." They nod. ".. well I read through stuff I shouldn't have. I know more dirt on SHIELD, HYDRA and the Avengers than is safe. They wanted to talk about some issues but I may have insulted the red head and then I took off and now you guys are caught up."

Everything is silent.

"Well done." Malia claps slowly. "Not even joking."

We all look at her.

"Uh Malia. Remember when I told you what is and isn't socially acceptable. Well this is one of them."

"Oh."

I shake my head. "Doesn't matter. Anyways we have to go pack. We start driving to Mexico in an hour. We can skip the rest of the week. Our parents won't mind."

Everyone nods their heads and we begin moving to our own cars.

"Stiles go with Lydia. Get the money."

He nods before moving away from Roscoe sadly. He tosses me the keys.

"Don't scratch her please. She's been through a lot."

I laugh lightly before getting in.

I speed home before shoving clothes in a bag, before grabbing my dagger and hiding it under my shirt just as Scott walked in. He looks at the bag.

"You taking your motorcycle?"

I smile. "Yup."

Scott still doesn't smile. "What's going on Accalia? Your different. And I don't know why."

I look down sadly. "We all changed after her death Scott. She was my best friend along side Lydia and now she's gone. I just need some time."

He nods before leaving the room.

I don't know what feels worse the fact that I cant tell Scott the real truth or the thought of him finding out about what kind of monster I really am.

Soon enough we all group together again. Scott makes eye contact with everyone before sighing.

"This isn't going to be easy, people are probably going to get hurt, so if you want out, now is the time to say it."

Nobody speaks up. Scott and I share a small smile.

"Let's go get the sour wolf back. With Isaac gone we have completely lost all pessimism and that is a must. Lucky for us, Derek is a master." Stiles announces.

"You heard him. Let's go get Derek back!"


End file.
